A Templar Struck Heart
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: Altaïr and Huriyah have been friends ever since they were little, but Huriyah's father and Altaïr's father don't approve. Years after they part ways, their paths cross again. What will it take for their friendship to survive the ongoing war between Assassins and Templars? Especially when the Templars have an alliance that could ruin the Assassins forever. Altaïr/OC
1. Eyes Open

_Just to let you know, the chapters are named after songs that inspired the story. Featuring my first OCs. Enjoy and please feel free to drop a review. _

_I do not own Assassin's Creed_

* * *

Altaïr ran past the corner of a building and pressed his back up against the cold stone. The building dwarfed his small frame as the sun cast a large shadow over his hiding spot. The hubbub of the town kept him fairly well hidden. He crouched into a ball and chuckled.  
"She'll never find me!" he exclaimed quietly, thinking that victory was his. His wide golden eyes twinkled with glee at the thought of his best friend's expression when she gives up.

Huriyah wandered the streets of Masyaf, searching for her friend. Her chocolate eyes scanned the area around her, but there was no sign of her friend. The sun's rays bounced off of the golden necklace she always wore around her neck. Suddenly, she heard snickering behind a building to her right. She shook her head and smiled. She walked by and pretended to continue searching for him.  
"Altaïr, Altaïr. I know you're here..." she mused and placed an olive hand on the building before poking her head around the corner to find Altaïr crouching in the shadows.  
"Boo!" she exclaimed and he jumped in shock. She laughed and walked up to her friend before placing her hands on her hips and staring into his honeyed eyes.  
"Ha ha! I found you!" Huriyah announced proudly. Altaïr stood up and stomped his foot.  
"Damn it!" he cursed. He crossed his arms and began to sulk. Huriyah laughed aloud and patted Altaïr's shoulder.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Eagle..." she said with an assuring smile. He sighed and shook his head. Huriyah looked at him with confusion as she stepped closer towards her friend.  
"If you were a Templar, I would be dead." Altaïr replied. Huriyah's eyes projected the hurt she felt inside. Altaïr realised what he had said and pulled her into a hug before her eyes had the chance to water.  
"I'm so sorry, Angel... I didn't mean it like that..." Altaïr said, his hand travelling down her sleek black hair, over and over. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.  
"It's ok." she replied.

"You know what? Let's practice running away from the Templars." Huriyah suggested. Altaïr looked at her in confusion.  
"And how would we do that?" he asked. Huriyah reached out and tapped Altaïr on the shoulder.  
"Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed and ran in the opposite direction. Altaïr shook his head and chased after her. The sun beat down on the town's streets as the two children weaved in and out of the crowd around them. Huriyah ran into an alley and turned another corner, back into the harsh sunlight before jumping into a hay cart. Altaïr shook his head and wandered the streets much like Huriyah had earlier. He went down the same alley she did and turned the corner. As soon as he walked into the light, he spotted a cart of hay. He walked past and heard chuckling from the hay. He turned back and pushed past the hay to find his black haired friend hiding in the hay. She jumped out quicker than he could tag her and ended up chasing her down the road. They wove past the Assassin guards with such speed and agility that only children could possess. The guards ignored the children with a laugh as they sped down the street.  
"I'm gonna get you!" Altaïr exclaimed as he closed in on her. Suddenly, Huriyah ran into a man wearing a white tunic with a small red cross on his left shoulder. Jibril was a tall and bulky man with black hair and brown eyes like his daughter's. She fell to the ground with a yelp. Altaïr went to help her up but Jibril grabbed her by her hair and slammed her back onto the building.  
"Huriyah! What have I told you about playing with them?!" Jibril exclaimed.  
"To not to! To not to!" she exclaimed with fear.  
"Leave her alone! I don't care if you are her father, you don't have any right to hurt her!" Altaïr exclaimed. He puffed out his chest and stared at Huriyah's father with daggers in his eyes.  
"Altaïr! Get away from him!" Altaïr's father yelled. The boy looked towards his father and sighed.  
"Yes father." Altaïr sulked and walked towards his own father.  
"You should know better than to harm your own child." Altaïr's father said with his hand grasped onto his son's shoulder. Jibril said nothing to the Assassin as he put Huriyah back onto the ground and fiercely grabbed her forearm.  
"You are coming home with me! We leave for Acre tomorrow and you haven't helped one bit!" Jibril exclaimed to his daughter. She sighed and nodded. Altaïr couldn't believe what he had heard. A few days ago, Huriyah had told him that she was moving to Acre and he thought she was kidding. He now realised that what she said was true, and he realised much too late. Jibril tugged Huriyah by the arm and dragged her towards the stone house.  
"Go and train Altaïr." his father commanded and marched towards the Assassin's fortress sitting atop the hill.

Altaïr sighed and wandered behind a building before sitting down in shade. Moments later, Huriyah sat beside her friend, the both of them sighing loudly.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Eagle." Huriyah said sadly. Altaïr smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back. After a few seconds, Altaïr let go of her and she let go also.  
"Angel, I can't believe that you're actually going." Altaïr sighed.  
"It's for father's work." Huriyah replied. The two of them looked at each other before staring at the sky in complete silence.

Huriyah broke the quiescence by pointing at a cloud.  
"Look! That one looks like a dragon!" she exclaimed quietly. She and Altaïr stared at the cloud and tried to make out what each group of clouds looked like.  
"Over there is a monkey!" Altaïr exclaimed pointing to another set of clouds.  
"There! It's a snake!" she pointed to another one just above her head. Altaïr looked for another group of clouds recognise. He found an ugly group of clouds, resembling something like an ugly warrior.  
"And that one looks like a Templar!" he exclaimed and pointed to the ugly, fluffy mass. He quickly put his finger down and shot her an apologetic glance. Huriyah broke out into laughter and nodded.  
"It does too!" she giggled. Altaïr sighed with relief and joined in with her laughter.

Their laughter died down as they looked towards the ground.  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Altaïr asked. Huriyah looked away from the ground and stared in the direction of the Assassin fortress.  
"An Assassin." she replied quietly.  
"Me too. I like the idea of travelling and killing evildoers. Sounds like fun." Altaïr said with a smile. Huriyah looked back at him with a sad smile before staring at the ground.  
"Not only does that sound like fun, but I agree with what they fight for. But, as much as I pray and wish, I can't be an Assassin. I'm a Templar girl. You know that. I wish to work in the dark to serve the light, but I am bound to work in the light to serve the dark." she replied, a frown painted itself upon her face.  
"So what? That never stopped me from being your friend, now did it Angel?" Altaïr asked and playfully punched her shoulder.  
"I guess not..." she replied, her frown turning into a smile.

Altaïr pulled a handful of hair away from her neck and placed it behind her shoulder.  
"We should do something together... Something lasting..." Altaïr whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock as she edged away from her friend.  
"Altaïr... We're only ten! To do that would be wrong! We're too young!" she exclaimed. Altaïr's nose scrunched up as he emitted a sound of distaste.  
"Not that! Ew! No! No! That's just... Ew! Not what I meant! Not at all!" he replied and waved his arms about as if he was running away from a giant monster. Huriyah breathed a sigh of relief and wiped away the imaginary sweat bead away from her forehead.  
"I meant something like matching knives." Altaïr said.  
"Or a long lasting memory." Huriyah added. Altaïr placed his fingers on her chin and slowly turned her head towards his. Altaïr stroked the side of her face and sighed as his golden eyes connected with her chocolate ones.

"What's going on, Eagle?" Huriyah asked. Altaïr's cheeks turned a bright red as he thought about how he was going to phrase his words.  
"Angel... Um... I was hoping that sometime in the future that you would be my first kiss. But since that won't happen in the future, maybe I could kiss you now?" Altaïr asked, his cheeks still flushed. It was Huriyah's turn to blush as she laughed nervously.  
"Uh... Sure. At least we can remember each other this way." she replied, a smile appearing on her face.  
He placed his hand on the edge of her face and her cheeks turned even redder. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. Altaïr drew a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Their lips touched and Altaïr's hand wound itself into her sleek black hair. Huriyah's hands linked together behind his neck. Their lips pulled away and they wiped their lips with the side of their hands. Huriyah rested her head in Altaïr's shoulder and sighed. He smiled and stared up at the sky.

Suddenly, Altaïr could hear a set of footsteps coming from behind the building. He gently shook Huriyah's arm and as she removed her weight from his shoulder, he got up and silently stalked over to the edge. Huriyah stood up and followed him towards the building. Altaïr poked his head slightly around the corner of the building to find an angry Jibril storming towards the building, Altaïr grabbed Huriyah's hand and tugged her away from the building.  
"Where are we going?" Huriyah asked, her voice panicked.  
"Anywhere." Altaïr replied as he forced his legs to speed up. He helped Huriyah into a hay cart before jumping in himself.

Jibril ran up to the cart and looked around. There was no sign of his daughter with the Assassin's son. Anger boiled up inside of him. He couldn't believe that his daughter had snuck out of her bedroom window quicker than a cheetah. He heard rustling in the hay cart next to him and then hushed voices followed. He sifted through the hay to find two youthful faces staring at him in shock. He grabbed Huriyah's arm and yanked her out of the hay cart.  
"You are coming home with me! We leave early in the morning!" Jibril exclaimed as he pulled her down the street. She gave Altaïr one last wave before being shoved back into the house and having the door slammed behind her.

* * *

_See if you could pick up what I did in the first chapter... Your only hint: names. If i gave too much away, would it be a game? If you think you know the answer, put it in review. The answers are in the next chapter. Good luck and happy hunting. ;) _


	2. Decode

_Ok, I promised you answers to my little game so here they are. Altaïr translates into 'flying eagle' in Arabic and Huriyah translates into 'angel' in Arabic. Hehehehehe... Couldn't resist having them call each other what their names mean in Arabic as nicknames. :P_

* * *

_Fourteen years later..._

Huriyah wandered out of the house in Acre before shutting the door behind her. She sighed and walked out onto the street.  
"Assassin!" a group of guards exclaimed as a man clad in a white robe ran past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house before shutting him inside.  
"Stay there." she commanded as the guards ran into the street, swords at the ready.  
"Where's the Assassin?!" they asked and looked around. Huriyah almost laughed at their stupidity, this happened almost every day.  
"That way!" she exclaimed and pointed towards the city's exit. They nodded and ran off again. Huriyah snickered as she went into the house and shut the door behind her.

She looked around for the Assassin, only to find him trying to clamber out of the window. She chuckled and shook her head.  
"You can't get out that way. Trust me, I've tried." she said with a chuckle. The Assassin jumped down from the window and inspected her closely.  
"You are quite an odd creature..." he said and stared at her in wonder. She saw a few bloodied sections staining his pristine white robes. She shook her head and sighed.  
"Novice?" she asked. The Assassin nodded silently.  
"Figured. Sit down. I'll be back with something for those wounds." she replied and headed into her bedroom before pulling out a drawer and picking up a bowl filled with ingredients and a few bandages. The novice winced and clutched the side of his torso. She brought the bowl and bandages over to a table with a mortar and pestle sitting on top of it.  
"Easy. Don't try to move too much or you'll hurt yourself more." Huriyah said. She placed a few berries and leaves into the mortar and crushed it into a paste with the pestle.

"What did you do to anger the guards?" Huriyah asked the novice.  
"Ah, I just accidentally tackled a guard." he replied. Huriyah laughed and shook her head.  
"What were you running from?" she asked as she used a spoon to scrape the green paste into a bowl. He looked to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Uh... A snake..." he replied and looked back down at the ground. Huriyah shook her head.  
"That's no reason to freak out and tackle a guard. I'm surprised a wuss like you is even an Assassin!" she exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Hey! You would do the same!" he exclaimed in defence. Huriyah shook her head as she draped the bandages over her forearm and picked up the bowl before kneeling before the Assassin. He looked down at her and waited for her answer.  
"I wouldn't have actually. I love animals." Huriyah replied with a smile. The novice sighed.  
"Ok. Robe off." Huriyah commanded. The novice looked at her sheepishly before removing his weapons and his robe off of his body. A large bloody gash decorated his torso as another smaller gash ran down his upper arm.  
"I'm Sab. And you are?" the novice asked. Huriyah looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled.  
"Huriyah." she replied. She smeared her first two fingers with the fragrant green paste.

"Now stay still. This will sting." she said and gently ran the paste over his wound on her torso. He winced as she spread some more of the green paste onto the wound on his bicep. She picked up one of the bandages and wrapped it around his torso before moving on to binding the bandage around his arm.  
"And there. All done." Huriyah said and got up before wiping her hand on the towel.  
"Thank you." Sab replied with a smile before slipping his robe over his head and putting his weapons back on.  
"Don't worry about it. I help out the Assassins in any way I can. And since they risk their lives daily, it's the least I can do for them." Huriyah said with a smile before placing the bowl on a countertop. Sab flicked his hood over his head and stood up.  
"Well, I'd best be going. Thank you again." Sab said and walked out the door.  
"Welcome." Huriyah replied as the door closed behind the novice Assassin.

Huriyah sighed as she walked into her small bedroom and pulled out an old tome before sitting on her bed and reading it. Light poured in through the window as she studied the texts explaining the uses of different plants and methods used by professional herbalists. After a few hours of reading, the door swung open and heavy footsteps echoed through the house before the door was slammed shut. She sighed and closed the book before putting it away. Metal clanged onto the stone floor as a brown haired man with emerald eyes slumped into the chair. His body was clothed by a pristine white tunic with a large red cross on the front. He looked at the doorway to find Huriyah shaking her head at him."  
"Ah, glad your here, Huriyah. I thought you were out in the bazaar." he said.  
"No Muhannad, I stayed here." Huriyah replied. Muhannad laughed and stood up. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer to his body. He sat down and pulled her on top of him.  
"You're mine." he whispered and let his hands wander her body. She threw his hands down and stood away from him.  
"I may be your fiancé, but that gives you no right to violate me!" Huriyah exclaimed and walked back into the corner of the room. Muhannad laughed and shook his head.  
"Huriyah! It was one time! It's no big deal!" Muhannad exclaimed. Huriyah shook her head and eyed the two bronze sai hanging on the wall.  
"I do have my own weapons and I will defend myself." she warned as she edged towards the brass forks. Muhannad laughed and shook his head.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I hate you." Huriyah replied with a hateful hiss.

Just then, Jibril walked in. He noticed the tension between the two of them straight away and sighed.  
"Huriyah, this has been arranged. Like it or not, you two are getting married." Jibril said. Huriyah sighed and stomped her foot.  
"It's not fair! He abuses me! And you let him! Sometimes you even join in! No other man does that to his fiancé or his daughter!" she exclaimed.  
"You are a Templar, as are we. We are beating your little Assassin fantasies out of your system. Please understand that." Jibril replied. She stormed into her room and sat on her bed before lying down. Jibril nodded to her room and Muhannad got up and walked in to check on her.  
"Come on. You haven't had supper yet." he said.  
"I'm not hungry and I want to sleep." Huriyah replied and let her eyelids droop. He sighed and walked out of the room.  
"You rotten little bitch." Muhannad cursed under his breath as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. It wasn't long before sleep welcomed her into its gentle arms.

Huriyah woke up and wandered into the living room. Both Jibril and Muhannad were out, going about their Templar duties and wouldn't be back until later. There was a knock at the door. Huriyah walked towards the door and found a man clad in white robes with a wounded eagle in the crook of his elbow. The man's face was masked by the shadows underneath his hood, but what from Huriyah saw he had a scar on the edge of his lips. She looked down at the eagle and gasped.  
"Poor thing! What happened to her?" Huriyah asked as she took the eagle from the Assassin.  
"Templar shot it down. Sab rescued it and asked me to bring it around to you." the mystery Assassin replied.  
"Come in." she said and let the Assassin in. He shut the door behind himself as Huriyah lay the eagle on the chair.

She hurried into her room before piling berries and leaves into a bowl and carried it over to the mortar and pestle.  
"Do you have any pillows?" the Assassin asked. She put the ingredients into the mortar and crushed them into a thick paste.  
"Yeah. Just check my room over there." she replied and pointed to her bedroom before scooping the paste into the bowl. She hurried over to the eagle as the Assassin pulled the pillows out of her room and placed them next to the chair where the eagle rested. Huriyah smeared the paste over the bird's wound as the Assassin tried to find a comfy spot on the pillows. She rubbed the remaining paste on her dress and poured water into a cup before dipping clean fingers into the water and flicking the water onto the bird. The bird slowly awoke and sat up. Huriyah placed the cup on the chair and got up to get some salted meat for the bird. She cut it into strips and placed them onto a plate before setting it before the eagle.  
"Good girl." she whispered and stroked the eagle before turning to the Assassin.  
"Thank you for bringing her in. How is Sab?" she asked.  
"His wounds are much better, but he is still deathly scared of snakes... It's pretty disgraceful..." the Assassin replied and shook his head. Huriyah laughed and the bird squawked with her.  
"How do you know the bird is female?" the Assassin asked.  
"I just know. It's a special thing I have for animals." she replied.  
"Why didn't Sab bring the bird around?" Huriyah asked.  
"He said that there are snakes here." the Assassin replied, clearly unamused by Sab's reason. Huriyah studied the Assassin carefully, and he caught her studying him.

"Do you mind?" he asked before turning his head away and watching the bird scoff down the pieces of meat.  
"I'm sorry. Its just that... You look like someone I haven't seen in years." Huriyah replied. The bird squawked and spread its wings. The eagle them hopped from the chair onto the Assassin's shoulder. Huriyah looked at the bird in wonder, wondering if she was trying to giver her hints. However, she couldn't seem to figure it out. It was the Assassin's turn to try and suss Huriyah out as she coaxed the bird off of his shoulder and back onto the chair.  
"A... Angel? Is that you?" he asked her. Huriyah looked at him in shock.  
"Eagle? Oh my... I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Huryiah exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Altaïr laughed quietly and returned her friendly embrace. They let each other go and watched the bird sip her water. Altaïr smiled slightly as Huriyah laughed.  
"So, are you still hating the Templars?" Altaïr asked. Huriyah chuckled and nodded.  
"More than ever. My father and my fiancé are both extremely abusive. They say it's to get rid of my Assassin fantasies, but it only makes me wish that I wasn't a Templar at all." Huriyah replied with a certain sadness coating her voice.  
"You're getting married?" he asked. Huriyah nodded and the looked over at the eagle.  
"Not my idea though..." she replied.  
"It's been a long time Huriyah." Altaïr said.  
"It's been too long, Altaïr." Huriyah replied with a smile. She looked down at his left hand only to notice his ring finger missing.

"You cut off your finger for your hidden blade, yes?" she asked and pointed to his missing finger. He looked down at it and laughed.  
"Yes, it also shows devotion to the Brotherhood. But I wouldn't expect a Templar to understand..." Altaïr replied. He suddenly realised what he had just said and looked down at the ground. Huriyah only laughed at his response.  
"It's true. You guys always have the Templars baffled by your Creed and the whole hidden blade thing. It's really funny actually." Huriyah said with a smile. Altaïr chuckled and then stood up and frowned sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Huriyah. I'm afraid I must be going." Altaïr said and headed for the door.  
"It's ok. I duty calls and all." Huriyah replied with an understanding smile.  
"Goodbye." he said and opened the door.  
"Goodbye." she replied as he left the building.

Huriyah sighed sadly as the eagle squawked and flapped her wings before settling down again and attacking the meat before her.  
"You are so lucky he came as quickly as he did sweetie." Huriyah said and petted the eagle. The eagle looked at Huriyah with her golden eyes as the bird's head tilted from side to side as she examined the Templar woman. The bird deemed her friendly and gulped down the water in the cup. Huriyah stood up and grabbed an apple before eating it.

The door opened and Jibril walked in before closing the door. He took one look at the eagle and blinked.  
"What is this bird doing in here?" he asked and pointed at the bird. Huriyah knew that her father would be angry if she had let an Assassin in the house. She knew there was only one thing to do. Lie.  
"My friend brought her in. He said that an Assassin shot her down." Huriyah replied. The eagle squawked at Jibril and edged towards Huryiah.  
"Just keep it clean and make sure it doesn't do its business in the house." Jibril said. Huriyah nodded and the bird began to drink from the cup again.  
"Ah, father? If we're Templars, then why was I brought up in Assassin territory with the Assassins instead of with other Templars?" Huriyah asked. Jibril turned around and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.  
"When you're older, you will understand..." he replied. Huriyah stood up and groaned.  
"Come on! I'm twenty-four now, I can comprehend your reasons. I'm not stupid." Huriyah said with an annoyed tone. Jibril sighed and placed his forefinger and his thumb onto his forehead.

"Fine. You were only two when I was relocated to Masyaf to learn anything I could about the Assassins without getting killed. When you were five and you had first met Altaïr, his father began to grow suspicious. He eventually found out. We agreed not to fight in front of you two because you were too young to learn of the war between Templars and Assassins. I noticed that Altaïr's father was getting really close to exposing me so I moved us to Acre to avoid you getting involved at a young age." Jibril replied.  
"Oh ok." Huriyah said and looked at the eagle, who in turn looked back at her.

The eagle looked down at the empty plate before her and then back up at Huriyah.  
"I'll get you some more meat." Huriyah said and picked up the plate before taking it over to the kitchen. She pulled out another piece of meat and cut it into small strips for the eagle before taking it back to her and setting it before her. Huriyah went back into her room and brought out some more ingredients to the mortar and pestle. She crushed the ingredients into a paste and scraped it into a bowl before rubbing some more of the paste onto the bird's wound. The bird cooed with glee as she gently rubbed the paste into the bird's wound. Jibril shook his head and sat down on the table.  
"You're too nice to animals. When are you going to get actual human friends?" Jibril asked.  
"Actually, I do have two friends who are human." Huriyah replied with a sneer. Jibril looked up at her, flames flickering at the edges of his pupils. He wrapped his hand around his daughter's neck and snarled. Huriyah's eyes were wide with terror.

"Don't even think about smirking at me again! Do you hear me?!" Jibril exclaimed. She nodded quickly as she felt her windpipe close up. His other hand grasped the golden necklace around her neck. She whimpered as his grip threatened to rip it off of her neck.  
"Good!" he exclaimed and threw her to the ground. She landed with a yelp and the bird squawked angrily and violently before Huriyah gently scooped up the bird and took her into her room. Huriyah went back into the lounge room to pick up the bird's water and meat before heading back into her room and shutting the door behind her. The bird hopped on her bed before eating another strip of meat. Jibril sighed and saw the nest of pillows sitting on the ground.  
"Huriyah! Get your pillows off of the ground!" Jibril exclaimed. Huriyah sighed and quickly ran out before picking up her pillows and running into her room before shutting the door.  
"Huriyah... I'm not going to hurt you..." Jibril said with a sigh.  
"I don't trust you!" she exclaimed in reply.

Huriyah's chocolate eyes gazed onto the eagle, gustily gulping down her meat with glee.  
"You're lucky that you can fly. You could fly away from abusers. Me? I have to stay and take it." Huriyah said with a sigh. The bird looked at her, golden eyes unblinking as her head tilted from side to side. The eagle assessed Huriyah's sad expression with curiosity. The bird slowly waddled over to her and climbed up her arm to rest on her shoulder and whilst the bird was there, Huriyah checked the bird's wound.  
"That's healing up rather nicely sweetie." Huriyah said with a smile and the eagle squawked with glee. There was a huge slam as the grumbling of two men followed afterward. Huriyah placed the bird onto the bed and snuck out of her room before grabbing some vegetables and sneaking back into her room. Muahannad grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. Huriyah screeched and elbowed him in the stomach. Muahannad writhed in pain as Huriyah pushed out of his grip before she ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Your little bitch of a daughter elbowed me!" Muahannad cursed as Huriyah pushed her dresser in front of the door.  
The woman sighed with relief as she sat on her bed and took a bite out of the carrot in her hand. The bird nestled back onto her shoulder as Huriyah finished the vegetables she brought into her room with her. Huriyah laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. The bird squeezed in between Huriyah's elbows and snuggled close to the herbalist's chest. The door of her bedroom rattled as Muahannad tried to break down the door.  
"Open the damn door you demon!" he exclaimed and pushed against the door. The eagle screeched in terror. Huryiah's breathing became quick and shallow as her heart raced.  
"No! Go away! Leave me alone, you spawn of Satan!" she hissed in reply, her eyes slowly tearing up from fear. Muahannad banged on the door with both fists before joining Jibril in the lounge area. The bird nestled into her chest and as her system calmed down, both Huriyah and the eagle drifted off into sleep.


	3. Hummingbird Heartbeat

The next morning dawned in Acre as the bird slunk out of Huriyah's arms and sat on the edge of her bed before squawking. Huriyah slowly opened her eyes to find the bird sitting on the bed, her head tilted to the side. The woman yawned and got up before stroking the eagle and checking her wound.  
"Much better." Huriyah chirped. Huriyah pushed the dresser away from the door before holding her fingers out to the eagle. The bird perched on her fingers as the woman took her into the living area. Once again, Jibril and Muahannad were out until late.

There was a knock at the door and Huriyah put the bird down before opening the door, seeing two familiar faces looking at her from underneath their hoods.  
"Altaïr, Sab. Good to see you. Please come in." she said and stood to the side. The two men walked in and Huriyah closed the door behind them. Sab stroked the back of the bird's neck as Altaïr fished the pillows out of Huriyah's room and arranged them into a nest before sitting down. Huriyah laughed as she sat down next to Altaïr.  
"She likes you." Huriyah said with a smile. Altaïr looked at Huriyah and then looked down at the ground. The eagle squawked and flew around the room before perching on Huriyah's shoulder.  
"Her wound is looking really good. I think she could be set free." Huriyah said.  
"Agreed." Altaïr replied as she coaxed the bird onto her hand.

The three of them headed towards the back door with the bird perched on Huriyah's hand. Altaïr opened the door and let Huriyah and Sab out before following them out. Huriyah placed the eagle on her shoulder before jumping up onto the concrete wall and grabbing hold of the ledge above her.  
"I see you haven't forgotten after all those years..." Altaïr said with a shake of his head and followed the Templar woman up. Sab stared at her in shock before following them up the wall.  
"Of course I haven't." Huriyah replied as she hauled herself over the roof of the house. Altaïr followed her closely and got up with ease whilst Sab struggled to haul himself up and over the ledge. Altaïr looked down at him and shook his head before pulling him up and over the roof.  
"You need to learn how to get up with ease. It's really embarrassing to have to pull a novice up onto the roof. She's not an Assassin, yet she got up without any help. How disappointing is that, Sab?" Altaïr asked. The novice looked down at the ground and kicked the dust at his feet. Huriyah coaxed the bird onto her finger again and the bird willingly hopped onto her hand. The sun shined down on the three of them. The sun made the eagle's feathers almost glitter. The bird lifted her head with pride and stared at the sky.

"Be free!" Huriyah exclaimed and the bird unfurled her large, majestic wings and flew off of her hand and soared through the air.  
"Good luck." Huriyah whispered and turned around before climbing down her wall. Altaïr and Sab followed her down and trailed her back into the house.  
When she closed the door behind herself, Altaïr perched in the nest of pillows as Sab sat down on the chair next to the mass of pillows. Huriyah sat down next to Altaïr. Altaïr wrapped his arms around Huriyah's waist and she snuggled into his shoulder.  
"Aw... Your not so stone cold, Altaïr!" Sab exclaimed with a laugh. The two of them looked sheepishly at each other before Altaïr let her go and they edged away from each other. Altaïr gave Sab an evil glare before settling back down into his nest of pillows.  
"And your iciness is back again." Sab said with a sigh. Huriyah's cheeks turned bright red as she looked down at the ground.  
"Huriyah, just between you and I... After yesterday's visit with the eagle, the king of stealth here couldn't stop talking about you. It was weird because he is always so quiet and isol-" Sab was cut short by a pillow aimed at his face, thrown by a very red faced Altaïr, the shadows of his hood masking part of his embarrassment. Sab laughed and shook his head.

"A bit childish for an Assassin, isn't it Altaïr?" Sab asked.  
"Still scared of snakes? Thats pretty poor for an Assassin, isn't it Sab?" Altaïr replied with a smirk. Huriyah laughed as Sab rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. Sab stood and headed towards the back door.  
"I'll just be leaving. I'll see you later." Sab said and waved before closing the door behind himself.  
The house became quiet. Huriyah edged closer to Altaïr and rested her head on his shoulder. Altaïr chuckled as he shifted his weight to make it more comfortable for his friend. All of a sudden, a terrible screech filled the air.

"SNAKE!" a male voice exclaimed and the sound of sprinting feet rushing past the house. Altaïr and Huriyah looked at each other before sighing and shaking their heads.  
"Sab..." they said and Huriyah face palmed. Altaïr wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled into his shoulder.  
"Is it true?" she asked him. Altaïr looked down at her with confusion.  
"Is what true?" Altaïr asked in reply. He ran his hand down her luscious black hair.  
"What Sab said about you talking about me. Is it true?" she asked. Altaïr smiled and looked down at the ground before thinking about his reply.  
"Yes, it is. After our kiss in Masyaf, I never really got over you. And yesterday showed me how much I really missed you. I... I think I'm in love with you, Angel." Altaïr replied. His cheeks still a shade of bright red. Huriyah in turn, felt her own cheeks burn as their cherry red shade retained its colour.  
"Eagle... I think I'm in love with you too. That kiss fourteen years ago, I've never forgotten it and I've never forgotten you. I'm only just realising how much you really mean to me." Huriyah said.  
"But, you're getting married. You shouldn't be feeling this way." Altaïr said. He tightened his grip on her and resisted the urge to kiss her neck.  
"I don't love him. He's a pig, Altaïr. He's just terrible. He's abusive. He's really abusive..." Huriyah replied.

Altaïr moved around to sit in front of Huriyah. Huriyah pushed Altaïr's hood back and sighed. She ran her hands down the side of his cheeks. A smile touched Altaïr's lips as her hands ran down his chest and over his rock hard stomach. Her hands ran back up his chest and down his arms.  
"Your name suits you, Eagle. You're strong-willed, majestic, vicious, mesmerising... Everything about you just emanates confidence and strength. You are... Simply irresistible." Huriyah purred and let her tongue trace her top lip. Altaïr grinned hungrily and let his hands rest on the small of her back before pulling her closer.  
"Yours does too my darling, Angel. You're beautiful, sweet and divine. I just wish I could make you mine." Altaïr replied and let his hands run up her back.

Huriyah could feel her heart beating faster as Altaïr's hands rested on her rib cage. Huriyah placed her hands on his and slowly moved his hands up her body before letting them rest on her soft breasts. Altaïr pulled his hands away and looked down at the ground. Huriyah lifted his chin and kissed his cheek.  
"Kiss me... Kiss me, Altaïr. I want to be yours." Huriyah whispered. She bit his ear lobe in between kisses. Altaïr grunted as her lips slowly traveled down his neck. He ran his hands up her back and rested on her shoulders. He let his hands tangle themselves in her hair. Huriyah released her lips from his neck and let her hands run down his face. Altaïr stroked her cheek and pressed his lips up against hers. Huriyah sighed as their lips began to continuously lock and unlock. Huriyah let her hands travel down his torso as their kiss intensified. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and let his tongue wrestle with hers. Their lips parted and Huriyah rested her head on his chest. Altaïr stroked her cheek and kissed her head.

Huriyah went to speak but Altaïr's finger pressed up against her lips as he gently pushed her onto her back. Huriyah wrapped her fingers around his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts. Huriyah kissed his cheek and let her lips trail across his cheek towards his ear. Altaïr could feel his hands slightly shaking on top of her torso.  
"Touch me Altaïr." she whispered. He gave her breasts a light squeeze and she moaned his name with delight.  
"Touch me again..." she uttered with her eyes closed and her heart beating at a million miles a second.  
"As you wish." Altaïr replied and kissed her cheek. Once again, he gave her chest a gentle squeeze. Altaïr saw how much it pleased her and gently rubbed her breasts. Huriyah moaned and pressed her lips up against Altaïr's. Their lips locked and unlocked continuously as Altaïr continued to rub her breasts. Huriyah gently ran her hand down his torso before resting her hand on his crotch and giving him a gentle squeeze. Altaïr pulled his lips away from hers and looked at her with both shock and pleasure.  
"I'm sorry, Altaïr..." Huriyah said and lowered her gaze. Altaïr lifted her chin and gently kissed her. He pulled his lips away and placed his hand back on her chest.  
"Don't apologise... Just keep going." Altaïr replied and kissed the side of her mouth. Huriyah breathed a sigh of relief as Altaïr's warm lips caressed hers. He kneaded her breasts as she gently gave his crotch another squeeze. They let their lips part as they removed their hands from each other's bodies.

Huriyah sighed as Altaïr kissed her cheek and let his lips run down her neck and work their way towards her chest. She moaned his name as he licked her cleavage, occasionally adding a few kisses in between. Huriyah's chest heaved as his lips travelled further down her chest.  
"Altaïr... My, my..." Huriyah sighed and closed her eyes with content. The Assassin chuckled as he lifted his lips from her skin and ran his hands down her curves. She pressed her lips up against his and worked her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues gently folded into each other as Huriyah ran her hands up his torso.  
"Would you like me to touch you more?" Altaïr asked and kissed her lips quickly. Huriyah licked his neck and moaned.  
"Yes... Touch me more..." Huriyah said in between kisses. He placed his hands on her breasts again and squeezed them. Altaïr pressed his lips up against hers and slowly twirled his tongue with hers.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Muahannad stood in the doorway, his jaw hitting the floor.  
"What is going on here?!" Muahannad exclaimed and waved his hands around angrily. Altaïr and Huriyah sat up at stared at the Templar in shock.  
"What are you doing back?" Huriyah asked in reply, her eyes wider than saucers.  
"What is an Assassin doing fucking you?!" Muahannad yelled. His face turned red as his blood boiled.  
"You have no right to hurt her." Altaïr said and placed himself between Muahannad and Huriyah. Altaïr stood and drew his blade before poising it before the Templar male.  
"You have no right to stand between me and my fiancé." Muahannad replied and pulled out his own blade. The screeching of metal against metal rung in Huriyah's ears as Altaïr and Muahannad slashed at each other. She edged towards the back wall and pulled her sai out of their resting place on the wall. She ran into the middle of the fight and caught her fiancé's sword in the forks before disarming him and throwing his sword into the wall.  
"Get out of here! I'll be fine! Go!" she exclaimed and pinned him down with the sai poised to poke his eyeballs out. Altaïr shook his head and put his sword away before taking out his short sword.  
"Don't Altaïr! Go!" Huriyah exclaimed.  
"As you wish..." he replied. He reluctantly put the blade away and sped out of the back door and down the street.

Muahannad overpowered her and slammed her into the ground before knocking the sai out of her hands. The forks clattered across the ground and sat beyond her reach. Muahannad sat on her midsection and brought his fist down onto her cheek. She yelped as her skin began to tingle with pain. He grabbed her neck and whacked her head up against the concrete. She let out a cry as a debilitating headache gripped her skull. He raised his hand and brought his palm down on her other cheek. A loud smack filled the air. He slammed his fist hard into her stomach and she gasped for air. Muahannad ran his hands through her hair and tugged it hard. She couldn't even find the breath to yelp as he dragged her up and slammed her against the wall. He punched her in the stomach and slapped both of her cheeks until they turned as red as cherries.

The door swung open again and Jibril watched as Muhannad ruthlessly beat his daughter. The older male Templar walked in and shut the door behind him before sauntering over to Muahannad.  
"What's going on?" Jibril asked. Muahannad looked at his father-in-law-to-be.  
"This little temptress was on the ground fucking an Assassin! A bloody Assassin of all people!" Muahannad exclaimed. Jibril took out his knife and gazed at it in the low light.  
"Was there a name?" Jibril asked. Muahannad grasped her hair and slammed her up against the wall. She screeched as he slapped her again, his metal gauntlet cutting into her cheek. A trail of crimson travelled down her cheek as tears of pain rolled down her cheek and splattered on the floor.  
"Altaïr... I think." Muahannad replied. Jibril stared at Huriyah with daggers in his eyes.  
"As in Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad? Your little friend from Maysaf, Huriyah?" Jibril asked his daughter. She nodded and looked down at the ground. Jibril chuckled and shook his head.  
"Hold her down, Muahannad." Jibril commanded. The other male nodded before gripping the woman's hair roughly and pinning her to the wall with his arm. Jibril stalked up to his daughter and held the knife up to her eye.  
"We'll see how much he likes you when he sees a scar adorning your face much like his own..." Jibril said and let the knife hover over her lip. Jibril set the knife just above the right side of her top lip. He dragged the knife down over her lips and pulled his knife away from her lip as it left the pink skin and pierced the olive skin below it. Blood trickled down her lips as they quivered with pain. Jibril grabbed her arm and dragged her towards her bedroom.  
"Just be thankful that I haven't killed you, you traitorous harpy." Jibril uttered and threw her into her room before slamming the door behind her. She sat on her bed and let the tears of pain travel down her face as she buried her face in her hands.  
"I hate you both..." Huriyah cried as she lay down on her bed and let her tears lull her to sleep.


	4. Love the Way You Lie

_A few months later..._

Huriyah wandered the streets of Jerusalem with caution. The skirts of her dress got in the way of her feet as she walked amongst the crowd. She kept her head down away from the sun. The guards stared at the Templar woman as she traversed through the crowd. The fruit sellers shouted their prices to the crowds walking to and fro. A group of men in white walked through the middle of the street with their foreheads almost touching their clasped hands. The one in the middle was armed with multiple weapons. Huriyah shook her head as she recognised the man in the middle. The man in the middle dropped his hands and walked out of the group before continuing down the road. Huriyah hurried towards him, grabbed his arm and led him into a dark alley.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as his hand inched towards the sword on his hip. Huriyah rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Knock it off, Altaïr. It's me." Huriyah replied and playfully punched his arm.  
"Huriyah? What are you doing here?" Altaïr asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I moved here with that pig after the wedding." Huriyah replied. She gave a light hearted chuckle as Altaïr gave her a cheeky grin.

His grin soon faded into a frown as he studied the scar on the side of her lip. He ran his finger down her scar and felt a stab of pain in his chest.  
"How did you get this?" he asked. Huriyah reached out and stroked his own scar before sighing.  
"That Templar pig told my father and he recognised you at an instant. He was the one who gave me the scar." she replied with a sad smile.  
"I wish I didn't listen to you and leave you alone with those Templars. I wish that I could've saved you from that abuse." Altaïr said. Huriyah shook her head and looked down at the ground.  
"Your life is more important than mine. Way more important than mine." she replied.

Altaïr lifted her chin and pressed his lips up against hers. Huriyah sighed as she felt his warm lips offer her the comfort that her husband always failed to give her. Altaïr tightened his grip on her waist as he felt her hands clasp themselves around his neck. He gently let his tongue slip into her mouth. They both let sighs escape their lips as their tongues began to caress. Altaïr's hands tightened around her hips as Huriyah let her hands touch his cheeks. Their tongues twirled together gently as Huriyah stroked the side of his face. But as Altaïr let his hands wander up her body, their tongues began to wrestle feverishly. He let his hands run up her curves and rest on her breasts. She let her hands wander down his body and grasp his crotch. Another set of sighs and moans escaped their lips as their hands continued to create pleasure for the other. Their lips parted and Huriyah threw her arms around Altaïr as she pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you Eagle." Huriyah whispered and kissed his cheek. He returned her warm embrace and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you too Angel." Altaïr replied and pressed his lips up against hers again. Huriyah let her hands rest on his chest as their lips locked and unlocked continuously. Huriyah moaned as his hands pulled her hips towards his. His hands ran down her hips and rested on her buttocks. Huriyah let her lips part from Altaïr's and let her tongue run around his lips. He sighed and opened his mouth willingly. Her tongue slid into his mouth and joined with his. As soon as her tongue tried to take control, Altaïr asserted his dominance and forced her tongue to let his take over. His hand ran down the back of her leg and pulled her thigh up against his hip. She linked her hands behind his neck as she let his tongue command their kisses. Altaïr ran his other hand up her back and pulled her closer. They could feel their hearts almost beating in sync as their embrace tightened. They pulled their lips away and let their lips hover as they felt their breaths warm their faces.

"Assassin!" a bold male voice exclaimed. Altaïr and Huriyah turned to find a Templar standing at the entrance of the alley and pointing to Altaïr. The Templar took his helmet off and tried to make out who the woman was.  
"Huiryah? Again?!" Muahannad asked in exclamation. Huriyah placed her body in between the two men.  
"Go Altaïr! Get out of here!" Huriyah exclaimed. The Assassin shook his head and poised his hand over his sword.  
"Now!" Huriyah exclaimed and pushed Altaïr in the opposite direction. Altaïr reluctantly climbed the wall before him and sped across the roof. Muahannad grabbed her hair and dragged her into the streets as she screamed. He flung her down onto the ground and she yelped as the stones dug into her flesh. She used her arms to prop her body up and noticed that streaks of blood trailing down.

"You little slut! How dare you cheat on me twice!" Muahannad exclaimed and picked up a stone. She pulled the ring off of her ring and sent it hurdling towards Muahannad. Huriyah stood up and opened her arms.  
"Throw the first stone, Muahannad. Throw it! I dare you!" she exclaimed in reply. He went to throw the stone, but hesitated and dropped it. Huriyah could tell that Muahannad was going to do something unthinkable. He remembered back to the ancient tome in her dresser and smiled.  
"Witch... She is a witch!" Muahannad exclaimed and pointed to his wife.  
"Burn me then! Like I care! Death will be the best thing that happened to me! Because I will be away from you!" she exclaimed. Muhannad grabbed her arm and dragged her to the square, where a large pile of wood waited for its next victim. A group of four Templars held rope and sticks of fire at the ready.  
"You had this planned. You knew I'd recognise Altaïr. You knew I'd want to be with him. You set this up to kill me." Huriyah said. Muahannad snickered and gripped her arm tighter.  
"You're smarter than your father said you'd be..." Muahannad replied with a smirk.  
"You never wanted me, you wanted access to the Pieces of Eden my father has locked away for the Templars. Don't think I didn't know, I always knew." Huriyah said and locked her chocolate eyes with his, her pupils burning with hidden rage. Muahannad's smirk faded as he raised his hand and slapped her face with an almighty thwack.

He pushed her onto the wood pile and called to the other Templars. They picked the ropes up from around their arms and tied her to the wooden post behind her. She stared Muahannad down and shook her head at him.  
"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of death." Huriyah said and looked to the roof of the church before her. Sitting atop the church's roof, were two figures in white. Altaïr stared on at the scene, he couldn't believe that it had come to this. Sab inched towards the railing of the roof and stared as the crowds gathered for the burning of another so called 'witch'.  
"Give me that!" Muahannad hissed and snatched a torch from his fellow Templar.

He threw the torch onto the wood pile and smirked as the wood began to catch fire. The golden necklace around her neck glimmered in the flickering flames. The fire crackled as the wood slowly began to burn. Huriyah closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again. She looked down at the flames as the vivid oranges and reds inched towards her. She thought back to the necklace and wondered if her father had told her the truth about it. There was only one way to find out if he was right. The two Assassins on the roof of the church gazed down at the burning mass and lost sight of Huriyah due to the amount of smoke floating around.

"My fellow Templars, the Father of Understanding will guide you all to hell! You are servants of the devil, no matter how holy of a warrior you claim to be!" Huriyah exclaimed over the loud crackles of the flames and the splitting of the wood. The Templars watched on with unmerciful glee as one of their own burned. The fire had reached the edges of her dress and she let out a fearful shudder as the scent of burning cloth lingered around her. She shook off her feeling of fear and closed her eyes before taking another deep breath.  
"Damn you Templars to hell." Huriyah uttered as the flames licked at her skin. She let put a whimper as the flames made contact with her skin.  
"Burn bitch, burn..." Muahannad uttered with a smirk. Tears streamed down her face as the flames singed her body. The flames traveled up hr body and set her hair alight. Panic gripped her body as she screeched in pain.

Sab tried to keep Altaïr from jumping off of the roof and killing the Templars there and then. A lone eagle landed on the roof and looked up at the Assassins. Sab saw the healing wound on the eagle's chest and gave the eagle a pat.  
"Altaïr, it's the eagle. The wounded one. The one that was wounded by a Templar." Sab said. The bird squawked at the fire and flapped her wings. Altaïr picked up the eagle and sat her in the crook of his arm. Sab gave the eagle another pat as Altaïr and the eagle stared at the fire.  
"Hush, hush... At least she will become her namesake now..." Altaïr whispered and stroked the eagle's back. The eagle looked up at him with golden eyes that reminded him so much of his own.

Huriyah could no longer see the Assassins on the roof of the church through the smoke. The smoke penetrated her lungs and caused her to began coughing. All she could see was the memories she gained throughout the years play out before her. She saw the day that she and Altaïr ran around Masyaf in the good old days, when the war between old enemies did nothing to affect their friendship. The next most prominent memory was when she opened the door to find him with the eagle in the crook of his elbow. But the memory that gave her strength was hearing his voice whisper her name as he told her he loved her. She looked up to the heavens and closed her eyes.  
"Good luck my Eagle... I will always watch over you from the shadows... As the angel you always saw me as..." she whispered to the skies as the flames consumed her and her bones crumpled to ashes. The necklace dropped to the wood and gleamed hungrily.

The flames subsided and the smoke cleared as Altaïr stared at the ashen wood pile, hoping that she survived, but knowing that it's not possible. Sab jumped from the roof and landed into the hay bale below them. Sab hid in a group of scholars as the crowd dispersed. Altaïr let the eagle go and she took to the sky's before landing in amongst the ashes of the wood and stared down at the necklace. Muahannad ripped a bow and arrow from his fellow Templar and drew the bow back to his lip before releasing it. The eagle yelped in pain as blood seeped from the wound. It wasn't long before the bird bled out and died at the site of his healer's ashes. Muahannad laughed triumphantly and walked off. Altaïr jumped from the rooftop and landed into the hay bale before jumping out and activating his hidden blade. He stalked up behind Muahannad and grabbed the back of his tunic and stabbed him in the neck before letting him drop to the ground. The Templar's blood splattered on the ground as Altaïr walked up to the ashes and sighed.  
"He's dead. Rest in peace, Angel." Altaïr whispered and bowed his head. The guards walked up to Muahannad's corpse and inspected it.  
"Alright, who did this?" one guard asked the departing crowd. Altaïr stood up and left the square, glancing back at the ashes once before turning around and heading the other way.


	5. My Heart is Broken

The remains of the fire smouldered around the golden necklace. A strange, white light surrounded the necklace as the ashes were slowly forming bones. The bones began to whiten and flesh began to attach themselves to the bones. The flesh slowly formed into a human body before letting the corpse rest on the ground. The necklace's light began to glow an eerie blue before her chocolate eyes opened and her heart began to beat again. Her lungs filled with air as she sat up and shook the ashes out of her long black tresses.

The nearby guards stared in shock at the woman who rose from the ashes. Her dress was singed at the edges and stained with group of guards backed away from the woman as she stood up and stumbled down the crumbling pile of wood. The guards placed their hands on their swords and watched her with awe. She gasped as a Templar came out of the group and grabbed her wrist before pulling her towards the city's exit. He helped her up onto a horse and took his faded red helmet off before mounting the horse.  
"Hold on, Huriyah." he instructed and took the reigns.  
"F-Father?" Huriyah asked the man as she grasped his waist.  
"You stupid girl. I told you to not get killed." Jibril replied. She looked at him with confusion.  
"Muahannad had it planned. He set me up!" Huriyah exclaimed in defence. Jibril sighed and shook his head.  
"I know he did. I specifically told him not to." Jibril replied and gave the horse a kick before riding it towards Acre.

Jibril pushed her into the house as he slammed the front door behind her. She sat on the chair in the living room and crossed her arms angrily.  
"I thought you would be happy that I died." Huriyah said and pouted. Jibril sighed and shook his head.  
"No, I wasn't happy. He disobeyed my orders. That's not acceptable." Jibril replied. Huriyah showed her distaste with a cluck and and a snarl.  
"Gee, thanks father. I didn't know you cared." she said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Her father ignored her smart remark and went into his room. He shuffled through his drawers and came out with a set of Templar armour and a sword. Huriyah took one look at it and shook her head.  
"I am not wearing that." Huriyah said and shook her head. Jibril sighed angrily and pushed the armour towards her.  
"No. I don't believe in their motives and personally, I now hold a grudge against them." Huriyah replied. He slammed the armour onto her lap and walked away. She sighed and picked up the armour before storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. She threw the armour onto her bed and stripped down. Huriyah bandaged her breasts in order to add a more masculine appearance to her body as she slipped the tunic over her torso and pulled on the pants. She then pulled on her armoured boots and placed the sword on her left hip before tying the belt around her waist. She held the helmet in between her arm and her waist before opening the door and storming out to show her father.

"I don't like it. Makes me feel like the servant of Satan." Huriyah said. Jibril inspected the armour and nodded.  
"It's not a bad fit." he remarked. Huriyah looked at him with distaste and shook her head.  
"I'm not killing Assassins. I won't do it. You can't make me do it." Huriyah protested. Her father took a deep breath before shaking his head.  
"You will kill Assassins and that is final." Jibril snapped and slapped the back of her head. She yelped and rubbed her head.  
He grabbed her arm and handed her a red ribbon with the Assassin's symbol adorning the ends. She took it from his hands and stared at it in wonder.  
"What's this?" she asked and looked at her father with confusion. Jibril sighed and locked his sad brown eyes with her own.  
"It was your mother's. Her dying wish was for you to serve the Assassins, despite your Templar heritage. I refused to let that happen. I didn't want to be the one who killed you. But even though I tried my hardest to keep you from serving them, it didn't work. You are more like your mother than I first thought. Now I realise that you detest us because of me. Make me proud, will you?" Jibril asked.  
"I will. Thank you." Huriyah replied and gave her father a hug. He looked at her in shock and then returned her affection. She let him go and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Two stray hairs framed her face as she placed her helmet on her head and opened the door before walking out.

She stationed herself at the corner of a building. A man in white approached her and drew his blade. She took a deep breath and reached for her blade. The metal shrieked against the sheath as the blades were drawn. The Assassin held his sword towards her chest. She parried his attack and swung her blade around to bash it against his. He dodged her attacks and managed to cut through her tunic and caused her skin to split and bleed. She managed a grunt as she blocked his blow and swung at him once more. He grabbed her tunic and almost managed to lift her off of the ground. She looked at the scar adorning his serious frown. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground before rolling a few times. She quickly got off of the ground and held her sword out. Huriyah wanted to take her helmet off and fling her arms around his waist before kissing him madly, but resisted the urge. She stalked over and dropped her sword before pushing herself onto his blade.  
"Altaïr... Take... the necklace... To Masyaf..." Huriyah said as she felt her blood seeping out of her body. Altaïr stared at her in shock as he pulled the sword out of her torso and laid her body down on the dusty concrete. As the helmet came off, her sight began to fail.  
"Huriyah, how are you alive?" Altaïr asked in bewilderment. Huriyah grunted as her white pristine tunic turned a deep scarlet as her blood continued to pour out of her wound.  
"Take the... Necklace... It's a... Piece of Eden..." Huriyah managed to choke out. Altaïr stroked the side of her face and shook his head.  
"Don't die." he commanded. Huriyah's shaky hands clutched the necklace and ripped it from her neck. She placed it in his hand and stared up at the sky. As soon as her hand left the necklace, her body tensed. Huriyah's heart stopped beating, her blood stopped flowing and her eyes lay unmoving. Altaïr kissed her cheek as he closed her eyelids.

Suddenly, an unmasked Jibril turned the corner to find Altaïr looming over Huriyah's body.  
"What happened here?" he asked. Altaïr turned stared at him, the necklace swinging in his grasp. Jibril's expression of curiosity turned into one of sheer horror.  
"She asked me to take it Masyaf." Altaïr replied. Jibril knelt down next to the Assassin and placed a hand in his daughter's wound.  
"Did you kill her?" Jibril asked. Altaïr looked at him with hurt, but that expression was masked by the shadows of his hood.  
"Sort of. She pushed herself onto my blade." Altaïr replied sombrely. Jibril turned to Altaïr and sighed.  
"I forced her into the armour. I shouldn't have done it. But I did. Take that necklace to Masyaf like she wanted. Please do that for my daughter." Jibril said. Altaïr nodded and put the necklace away before sauntering off into the distance. Jibril picked his daughter's lifeless body up and took it back to the house in order to prepare it for burial.


	6. Bring Me to Life

"No! Please! Give me one more chance!" Abeer exclaimed. Her wavy blonde hair was adorned with blue streaks and it was flying wildly in her panic. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear. Her smooth and pasty skin was adorned with scars, open wounds and bruises. Her cheetah beside her was whimpering, despite its ability to rip open flesh with ease. Zafir leaned forward in his chair, his white and red tunic crumpled as he linked his hands.  
"I don't take kindly to failure... Especially from the Grand Master Witch." Zafir replied. A large scar ran down his cheek, but that didn't take any attention away from his darkened eyes. Abeer's breathing quickened for the third time within this encounter.  
"Please! I'll kill him! I swear it!" she exclaimed in fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her cheetah crouched with fear. Zafir stood up and brought the palm of his hand onto her cheek. She screeched as a loud smack filled the air. The cheetah moved behind his mistress and whimpered.  
"I asked you to track down and kill Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. That shouldn't be a difficult task for the most powerful witch. Should it?" Zafir asked.  
"No, but he's a tricky one. He-"  
"I don't want excuses! I gave you a task and I expected it to be completed." Zafir snapped.

He stood up from his throne made of bone and ebony and took his dark cloak off of the hook beside him before placing it on his shoulders. He picked up the staff sitting next to him and laughed. He pointed the dark orb at Abeer and she shrieked with fear.  
"Burn..." he uttered and a large fireball shot out of the orb before striking the witch. The scent of burning flesh filled the air as both Abeer and her cheetah burned. Zafir laughed as he stepped away from the burning mess and walked out.

Jibril placed a single red rose on the foot of a gravestone. He stood and bowed his head as he let tears roll down his cheek. Altaïr emerged out of the shadows and added another red rose to the single one lying on the dirt. Jibril looked up to find the Assassin standing next to him. They both stared at the elegant writing on the stone.

'In loving memory of Huriyah Khalil.  
Daughter to Jibril Khalil and Alina Khalil.  
She will be dearly missed.'

Jibril fell to the ground and let his tears turn the dirt into mud.  
"Kill me Altaïr. The way I treated her wasn't the right thing to do. Kill me and ease my suffering." Jibril pleaded, never turning around to face the Assassin.  
"As you wish." Altaïr replied and let his hidden blade slip out of hiding before he let it penetrate the skin of the Templar's neck. Jibril grunted as his life slowly drained away. Altaïr pulled the blade out of his neck and the Templar fell lifeless onto the dirt covering her coffin, six feet under. Altaïr bowed to her grave and turned towards the city of Acre before heading towards the city entrance.

A stranger wearing a black cloak and wielding a staff made from a human spine and a horned skull with a dark gem adorning the top. He walked up to the dead Templar and picked him up before placing him down away from the grave. He held the staff towards the sky and the white clouds turned black. Black clouds swarmed into a bowl of darkness like wasps as thunder rumbled with the ferocity to scare a lion and lightning powerful enough to kill an elephant instantly struck the orb sitting in the skull's mouth. The orb emitted an unearthly glow as the cloaked man laughed evilly.

He slammed the coccyx of the spine into the freshly sealed grave. The lightning struck the staff and sent electric pulses running through the earth and giving the coffin a jolt of electricity. He removed the staff and smirked evilly. Two pale hands burst out of the ground and Huriyah pulled herself up onto the grass. Her beautiful black hair grew a few inches and long purple streaks wound themselves into her dark tresses. Her chocolate irises changed into a deep purple to match the streaks in her hair. The pristine white dress clung to her body as the red ribbon was tied around her waist as a belt. The ground underneath her rumbled as a large dark green lizard emerged from the depths of hell to stand by her side and flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth. The cloaked man pulled his staff out of the ground and bowed before her. Huriyah looked at the man with curiosity.  
"Don't bow before me. I am not of royal or noble blood." Huriyah said. The man hesitated at first, but he raised his head and took her right hand before kissing it. She pulled her hand away and gave him a cold stare.  
"Come with me. It's time to meet with your brethren." the man said and turned before walking off. Huriyah looked down at the Komodo Dragon standing next to her and then looked back up at the man.  
"This can't be happening... This must be a dream... A terrible dream..." Huriyah told herself before following the man and ushering the large monitor onwards. The lizard plodded along behind her as they traversed the dusty road.

Eventually, the man stopped at an abandoned cave. He turned around and found Huriyah and the Komodo Dragon following closely. He nodded and sauntered into the cave with the foot of his staff banging the ground with every step. Huriyah looked down at her reptile companion and he looked back up at her, tongue flicking in and out every so often. She nodded to the lizard and gulped nervously before entering the cavern with the large green and brown monitor following close behind. The scent of rotting flesh and damp moss wafted through the cave and into Huriyah's nostrils. She shuddered as she took a deep breath and continued into the cave. The tunnel eventually came into an underground chamber. Women stood around the centre in a circle, whispering to each other. The man removed his cloak and sat down on the throne made of bone and ebony. Huriyah whimpered as she recognised his face.  
"Welcome home. You look familiar. Have we met before?" Zafir asked. Huriyah walked cautiously into the centre of the circle with her Komodo Dragon following closely.  
"No. But but you met my mother." Huriyah replied. Zafir leaned forward in his throne and smiled. She couldn't take her eyes off of the accursed red cross adorning his tunic.  
"Who is she?" he asked. Huriyah looked down at her lizard as he viciously eyed Zafir.  
"Alina Khalil." Huriyah replied. Zafir nodded.  
"Yes, I did know her. Like mother, like daughter." Zafir said with a grin. Huriyah wanted to wipe that grin off of his face with a fist to his chin. The Komodo Dragon next to her would've preferred to bite him, whack him with his powerful tail and then eat him just like he would a deer.

Zafir clicked his fingers and two women dressed in rags presented him a long black staff with a golden crescent moon adorning the top.  
"The Celestial Staff..." Huriyah whispered with a gasp of awe. Zafir laughed at her reaction and instructed the women to give her the staff. She took it from them and stared at it in wonder. The moon gleamed and emitted a beam of light and it illuminated the room. The other women shielded their eyes and shrieked with terror as Zafir stared at the scene with a smirk.  
"It is you... We've been waiting for you, Moon Witch." Zafir replied with a faked smile. Huriyah stared at it in wonder before turning to her Komodo Dragon. There was writing at the foot of the dragon as he stared up at her.  
"Taneen. Your name is Taneen?" she asked the lizard. The lizard nodded and brushed the letters away with his foot.  
"Carve the symbol with your magic. Show us your allegiance, fellow Templar." Zafir said with a smile, almost predicting what her answer should be. She called upon her magic and smiled as the staff gleamed with holy light. The other witches screeched and backed away from her as she used its light to carve a symbol into the ground. After her work was done, she twirled the staff above her head and sat down in the middle of the carving, the symbol glowing with light. Zafir's smug smile turned into a snarl as he saw her sitting in the middle of the Assassin's symbol.

"What blasphemy is this?! You are a Templar!" Zafir exclaimed.  
"I used to have to work in the light to serve the dark like you all. But not anymore. Now I have chosen to work in the dark to serve the light." Huriyah replied. Zafir stood up as the witches vanished from the room. He picked up his staff and pointed it to her.  
"Do you know what happens to traitors? Your mother should know. She was one of them!" Zafir exclaimed with anger.  
"I've been killed once, been killed twice... But would you kill me thrice?" Huriyah asked in challenge. She stood up and pointed the tip of the moon towards the Templar necromancer.  
"I would! And I will do it with glee!" Zafir replied.  
"Taneen! Killing time!" Huriyah exclaimed. Zafir screeched and dropped his staff before running away. Huriyah laughed and knelt down. Taneen flicked his tongue in and out again as her hand ran over his scaly skin. She stood up and ushered her lizard as she fled the cave and headed back to Acre.


	7. Zombie

_Hehehe, sorry if this is confusing you all, hell, I even confused myself XP... Thanks for the review from the guest who said this was all too sudden and confusing, so this chapter will explain the background of all that has happened that you don't know of concerning the witches and bring it back to the AC universe a bit. Sorry for the confusion and I hope this helps things. Thank you to all who have bothered to continue reading, I promise it will end really soon._

* * *

She opened the door to her house and let Taneen in before shutting it the door behind her. She put the Celestial Staff down on the chair. Taneen propped himself on the floor as Huriyah picked up her sai and placed them on her bed before shuffling through her drawers and picking up the ancient tome in her drawer. She picked up the cross body bag hanging on the back to her door and placed the sai and the tome into the bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked back into the lounge area before sitting down next to her Komodo Dragon and gave him a pat.  
"Oh Taneen... It's official, the Templars are going to hunt us down. Looks like we have to tell the Assassins now. Next stop, Masyaf." Huriyah said and gazed down at her Komodo Dragon, who seemed to be ready to fall asleep.  
"Well, tomorrow we'll go to Masyaf." Huriyah replied with a laugh as the lizard's eyes closed.

She continued to pat his back as the Komodo Dragon edged closer to sleep. Suddenly, the door was forced open as a man brandishing a bone staff jumped into the doorway. Huriyah stood up and pulled out her sai before holding them out in contest. Taneen pushed himself up off the ground and stared Zafir down. He sprinted towards the Templar Necromancer and bit the man's ankle. Zafir yelped in pain as he tried to push Taneen off of his leg. The large monitor jumped up onto his back legs and used his tail as support whilst he slashed at the man. Zafir went to smack Taneen with his bone staff, but the staff met Huriyah's sai and she disarmed him with ease before using the blades to hack open his arms. She kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. Zafir shook his head as dizziness took hold of him. His body began to sway until suddenly his muscles stiffened and he couldn't get them to move. Zafir's eye twitched as he collapsed to the ground.

All of a sudden, Altaïr ran around the corner and tripped over Zafir's paralysed body. The Assassin drew his short sword as a pasty skinned female with wild red hair and crazed blue eyes ran in his direction. Her white tunic bearing the Templar cross was stained with blood. She had her dagger drawn and her puma strode beside her. Huriyah ran out and tackled the Templar witch. Taneen didn't hesitate to slam his tail into the puma's neck. The dark animal was flung back onto the ground as Taneen plodded up to it and used his claws to rip the animal's throat out. The red haired witch screamed as the puma was killed by the lizard. She pushed Huriyah off of her body and stroked the puma with tears trembling down her face. The red haired witch's body suddenly contorted violently as dark bat wings sprouted from her back. Her skin darkened as her nails elongated into claws. Huriyah stabbed her sai into the witch's neck. She squealed as Huriyah pulled her sai across her neck and stabbed her in the chest. Blood spurted in every direction as Huriyah ripped her sai out of the witch as Taneen ripped the body open and pierced her heart.

Huriyah put her sai away and held her hand out to Altaïr. Altaïr reluctantly took her hand as she helped him up. She laughed as he squinted to try and recognise her.  
"Altaïr, it's me, Huriyah." Huriyah said with a chuckle. Altaïr looked at her in confusion as he stared at Taneen before looking back up at Huriyah again.  
"I guess I have some explaining to do... Follow me." Huriyah replied and led him inside before shutting the door after Taneen made his way in.  
Huriyah went into her bedroom before picking up all her pillows and dumping them on the ground before Altaïr.  
"Make yourself comfortable. This will take a while to explain." Huriyah said and gestured to the pillows. Taneen plopped next to Altaïr as he made himself comfortable in his little nest of pillows. Huriyah sighed as she sat down in the chair in front of him and clasped her hands together.

"I'm a witch. But not just any witch, a Moon Witch. In other words, I'm a Grand Master Witch. My mother, Alina Khalil, was a Templar and the Grand Master Witch of her time. She served the Assassins ever since she became a witch. The Templars tried hunting her down, but she stayed elusive. The only Templar that ever found her was my father. When she had me, she died, as do all witches that give birth. But I was born dead. My father placed the Piece of Eden around my neck and it hasn't left my neck until I asked you to take it to Masyaf. I was raised from the grave by a Templar necromancer by the name of Zafir. He was the man paralysed in the ground, the one you tripped over. Je told me to show my allegiance and I showed that it was for the Assassins. He was furious, but I'm going to go to Masyaf and show my allegiance to them. That woman who was attacking you, she was a witch. When Taneen killed her anchor animal, her puma, she turned into a beast because her powers grew out of control. Only a Templar or another witch can kill the witches. I'm so sorry I never told you this before, I didn't know how you'd take it." Huriyah confessed. Altaïr shifted uncomfortably on the pillow and sighed.

"So, the Templars are using witches as an unstoppble force to kill the Assassins?" Altaïr asked.  
"To put it plainly, yes." Huriyah replied and sat back with a sigh. Altaïr looked down at Taneen before looking back up at Huriyah.  
"I knew they were up to something..." Altaïr said with a nod. The lizard fell asleep beside Altaïr and Huriyah laughed. Altaïr gazed at her and tried to comprehend what had happened to her.  
"Then, why are your hair and eyes a different colour?" Altaïr asked. Huriyah pulled out a streak of purple hair and stared at it before putting it down.  
"The unnatural colours are a sign of power and importance." Huriyah replied. Altaïr nodded in understanding and stood up. Huriyah looked at him in confusion. He extended his hand to her and helped her up.  
"Where are we going?" Huriyah asked.  
"To Masyaf. You need to explain yourself." Altaïr replied and led Huriyah and Taneen out of Acre and towards Masyaf.

Altaïr brought her to Al Mualim and she explained the entire situation much like she did for Altaïr. Sab stood beside Huriyah and every time he looked down at Taneen, he shivered. Huriyah looked at the cowardly Assassin before shaking her head at him.  
"Sab, he's a Komodo Dragon. Not a snake." Huriyah replied as Sab backed away from the lizard and hid behind Altaïr. Altaïr elbowed him in the ribs and he howled in pain.  
"Welcome to the brotherhood. We haven't seen a witch amongst our ranks since Alina Khalil." Al Mualim replied with a nod and a smile.  
"My mother, yes." Huriyah added. Altaïr caught himself staring at her again. He shook his head as thoughts of Huriyah circled his mind.

"Now, is there a way to get the witches expelled from Templar influence?" Al Mualim asked. Huriyah nodded.  
"Yes. Zafir is the necromancer. He brings the potential witches back to his base near Acre for initiation. Templar witches fear light magic, a type of magic that only a Moon Witch or a Grand Master can yield. If they were to come in contact with enough of that magic, they would all be wiped out. However, if Zafir is still alive he can create more witches. He is the only Templar who is able to create, instruct and punish the witches. So he's our first target." Huriyah replied.  
"First?" Sab asked. Huriyah nodded.  
"What are the others?" Altaïr asked.  
"It's easy. Then we need to steal his staff and break the orb. That orb holds a binding magic so that even though my allegiance is with you, the Templars remain the only ones capable of killing me. It was a safety device to stop us from turning against them. Then that's it. The witches will be free and won't bother you anymore, but they will take orders from me, as it is the order of things." Huriyah replied. Al Mualim nodded.

"Makes sense." he commented. The Grand Master then turned to the two Assassins to his right.  
"Altaïr, Sab. You two are to accompany Huriyah and her... Lizard to this base outside Acre and you will kill Zafir and break the orb. Make sure that you three don't get killed in the process." Al Mualim instructed.  
"Yes, sir." they said with nod before heading off towards Acre.


	8. Safe & Sound

_Final chapter guys! Thank you for taking the time to read the entire thing. I understand that this has suddenly become a very confusing fic, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please hang on, it won't take much longer now. ;) And if you spell 'across' wrong enough on a device with autocorrect, it might turn into 'carrots'. Just thought you might want to know. XD_

* * *

Sab screeched as a small snake slithered across the ground in front of him and he jumped into Altaïr's arms. Altaïr dropped Sab and he landed on the ground with a yelp. Taneen lunged at the snake and ate it with one gulp. Huriyah knelt down and gave him a pat.  
"Good boy." she cooed. Altaïr and Sab stared at the Komodo Dragon with disgust. Huriyah stood up and grasped the Celestial Staff with both hands.  
"It's in here." she said. The Assassins nodded and pulled out their weapons as Huriyah led them into the cave.  
"What is that smell?" Sab asked rather loudly as the putrid stench of the cave wafted into his nostrils. Altaïr smacked him over the back of the head as Huriyah placed her finger over her lips.  
"Shut up or we'll get detected!" Huriyah exclaimed with a hushed tone. A group of cackles were heard from the darkness around them. Huriyah focused her power and let out a burst of light. Many screams followed as the light shine in their faces and they ran away in fear. Huriyah pulled out her sai and dropped them on the ground.

"You need your weapons sanctified or they won't do any damage to the witches at all." Huriyah explained. The Assassins looked at each other as they piled their weapons on top of Huriyah's sai. She focused on projecting heavenly light onto the weapons and once the light dimmed, the weapons began to glow before dying down themselves.  
"That's it?" Altaïr asked as Huriyah shuffled through the weapons and pulled out her sai.  
"Yep. All done." she replied and the other two began to figure out which weapon was whose. As soon as they were done putting weapons away, Altaïr pulled out his long sword as Sab took out his short sword and throwing knives.

The four of them continued down the cavern's dusty path. Some more cackles were heard as a loud snap filled the air. Huriyah couldn't see anything as she continued walking. Altaïr pulled her back as an unstable bridge broke beneath her feet. He held her close as the bridge crashed into the bottom of the dark chasm. She looked up at him, trying to catch his golden eyes in the darkness.

"Thank you." she replied as she pressed her lips up against his. Altaïr's hands ran up her back as their lips locked and unlocked feverishly. Sab cleared his throat and their lips parted as they turned to glare at Sab.  
"This isn't the time to suck each other's face." Sab said with an eyebrow cocked, despite the fact that it couldn't be seen under his hood. Altaïr and Huriyah took a step away from each other. Huriyah created a bridge made of light magic and the witches surrounding the new bridge covered their eyes and scurried away. The four of them walked on and the bridge faded behind them.

Suddenly, Sab yelped as he was pulled back into the darkness. A hand wrapped itself around Altaïr's waist and he turned around and swung his sword, slicing a witch's head off. Huriyah focused a fireball at the group of figures swarming around a screaming Sab. The witches fell over as the captured Assassin tried to get up. Taneen used his tail to knock a witch over as he ripped open her chest and ate her heart. Sab was tackled by a witch and she brought her dagger onto his neck. Sab's life force dripped down from his neck and leaked onto the dirt, turning it into mud. Huriyah screeched as she saw the red liquid slowly trickle towards her. Huriyah pointed her staff to the ceiling and called upon a holy light. The light bounced off of the stone and bounced in all directions. The witches covered their eyes as they ran off with their anchor animals following closely. Huriyah knelt down at Sab's side and inspected his wound. She sighed and looked up at Altaïr with tears in her eyes. Altaïr placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"We can't help him now... He's in a better place, Huriyah." Altaïr replied and bowed his head in reverence. He helped her up and kissed her cheek.  
"We need to keep going." Altaïr said. Huriyah nodded and led Altaïr further into the cave. Taneen followed behind Huriyah carefully, watching for any signs of life as his tongue flicked in and out again.  
A group of witches stared them down as they parted into a circle. Zafir sat on his bone throne and held his staff in his hand. The anchor animals growled and hissed at the Assassin and the witch as they walked up to Zafir. Huriyah placed her staff away and pulled out her sai. Zafir stood up and laughed. Altaïr held his sword out in challenge as Huriyah stepped closer to the Templar necromancer.

"Do you really think that you can stop me?" Zafir asked with a smirk.  
"I don't think, I know." Huriyah replied. Huriyah nodded to Altaïr and he put his sword away before standing next to Taneen. Huriyah stepped forward and held her sai tightly. Zafir held the tip of the staff towards he neck.  
"Try it." Zafir challenged.

She locked the staff in between her sai and disarmed him with a flick of her wrist. He looked at her with surprise as she pinned him against the wall and held the blade of her forks to his neck.  
"Taneen! Bite him!" Huriyah commanded. The large monitor scurried up to the necromancer and bit his ankle. Zafir kicked him away and the lizard came back before standing on his back feet and slashing at his legs.  
"Taneen, retreat." Huriyah said and the lizard backed away. She held one of the forks up to his eye and let the blade split his skin. Zafir wrapped his wounded leg around her lower leg and pulled the back of her leg. She toppled over and he gripped her arms tightly. Altaïr stalked over to the warring magic wielders as Huriyah struggled to break out of his grip. A metallic shriek filled the air as Altaïr gripped Zafir's shoulder and stabbed his hidden blade into the Templar's neck. Blood spurted over Huriyah as Altaïr pulled the blade out and let it retract before sweeping the Templar's body away like rubbish.

Altaïr wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up. She kissed his cheek and picked up the bone staff.  
"I can't believe this is happening." a witch uttered to her ally.  
"I know..." her friend replied. Huriyah held the staff to her chest and looked at Altaïr. She handed him the staff as she sheathed her sai and brought out the Celestial Staff. She summoned a holy light to the tip of the crescent moon.  
"Hold the staff out. Keep the orb away from your body." Huriyah instructed. Altaïr did as she said and held the orb out away from his body. She tapped the orb with the tip of her staff and the orb exploded into a million pieces. The darkness inside it withered away as the witches around them screeched before running to hide.  
"It is done." Huriyah said and Altaïr threw the staff onto the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the cave.

* * *

_That's it! All done folks! Thank you for reading... Not my best I do realise, but it is my first AC fic. _


End file.
